


Driftwood

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he fears most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driftwood

The howl of the wind, the crash of waves, the stomp of boots, the roar of an angry voice, the sounds a hive makes when you’re alone and buried in a book, when the ceiling and walls whimper as if water is pressing down on their throats, flooding all your furniture and journals and drifting all your material goods out to sea

Those are all specifically terrible sounds but you are accustomed to terrible things, and you have adjusted

However.

You think the worst sound in the world is her heavy breathing, and the way she hiccups when she cries, and between those she makes a noise between a sneeze and a snort, and she does not sound proud or strong or bossy when she is crying. she sounds honest, and that makes you fearful.

the worst sound in all of paradox space is the tone of her voice when she mumbles your name and asks you to leave her alone

You cannot stay, because you might be flooded by her salty tears and brought out far across the ocean, losing everything that distinguishes you as a prince of pride and honor. you would have to send her love letters in bottles or by birds,

and the seagulls would carry your heart away and all you can hear is the distant, gentle crumbling of the waves and the quiet seconds in the room between her hiccups.


End file.
